


Collection of thoughts

by TheMoon_in_thesky



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny(hopefully), Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoon_in_thesky/pseuds/TheMoon_in_thesky
Summary: This is similar to my MLB one, in that I'm going to try to have them in Hogwarts, and Camp Half Blood, and that I will be using different prompts.  This one, however, I think is going to be a bit more prompt heavy, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me in the comments!





	Collection of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using The Fake Redhead Prompts, number 559, which is “You misappropriated federal resources to look me up? Must have really missed me, huh?” Mainly Greens, hinted Buttercup/Mitch, and Boomer/Bubbles.

“You misappropriated federal resources to look me up?  Must have really missed me, huh?”

“Shut up Butch,”  Buttercup snapped, glad that he couldn’t see her blush.

“While I disagree with Buttercup’s methods, I would argue that it wasn’t as much as misappropriation as forgetting to return said resources,” Blossom said, folding her arms.  “Well, I’ll leave it to you.” She turned to leave and turned on the overhead lights. “Oh, and Buttercup,” she said, sticking her head back into the room, “kindly turn the desk light off, I would hate to be charged for any blindness Brick will somehow find a way to sue us for.”

Buttercup grimaced but did as her sister asked, and turned off the desk lamp she had shining in Butch’s eyes.

“Thanks, Daisy,” he said with a grin.

Buttercup’s nostrils flared, and she aggressively tapped the ends of the papers to the desk to straighten them.  “Butch, you’re here because I have some questions for you on some of your recent activities.”

“Really?  I thought it was because you missed me so much Dandelion.”

“Now, I may not be a formal interrogator, but _believe me when I say I’m getting answers_ ,” Buttercup said, snarling the last bit.

“Good, because then it’d be boring.  Glad you’re looking out for my sanity Daffodil.”

Buttercup’s eye twitched, and she took a deep breath.  “Explain in detail what happened before, during, and after this picture was taken,” she said, sliding said picture out of the manila folder.

Butch glanced at it, and said, “Well, you see, about 20 years ago, a monkey that your dad created dumped snips, snails, and puppy dog tails in a toilet, and thus spra-”

“Not that far back, you idiot!”

“Well, then I’m afraid what you asked me to do is impossible then.  Because, that,” he said, stabbing his finger at the dark-haired individual that most would take to be Butch, “is not me.  I’m guessing that this is a picture of the most recent robbery on this particular jewelry store? Well, I was out of town.”

“Then who is it?  Another man who has pitch black hair and emerald eyes?  You’re the only one with those traits.”

“No, photoshop.”

“Likely story.”

“Likely, but true.

A silence, as Buttercup looked at the picture.  She wanted to say that he was lying, but she was typically good at telling when people were.  He wasn’t. But...he _was_ her counterpart and...they were particularly good at confusing, and tricking each other.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and said, “This doesn’t mean I believe you.”  

Butch watched as she drew out a tablet, and scanned the picture.  A second later, she frowned and quietly snarled. “Oh please, you believe me,” he said with a grin, leaning on the back two legs of his chair.

“Shut up.”

“So, am I free to go?”

“...yes.”

“You know, next time you want to see me, you can just call me.  I’m guessing you have my number, right?”

“...I _will_ nail you for being a lech.”

“Only to you Lily.”

“Shut up.”

“Really, it’s time you just broke up with whatshisname or at least admitted to liking me.”

“Who’s the stalker now?”

“Ooh, you just admitted you’re a stalker.”

“...get out.”

“I’d rather with you.”

“I’ll have you forcibly removed.”

“Except, it’d be you doing the removing.  Granted, I wouldn’t _mind_ that-”

“Out.”

“Why?”

“Just get out.”

“I want to know why.”

“ _Now_ Butch.  I have someplace to be.”

“I’m sure that it can wait.  Come on Rose, tell me why?”

“I’m leaving.  You should go too, otherwise, they’ll just send for Boomer.”

“Where are you-no.  No way.  Why-why wasn’t it on the news?”

“The news owes us one, I made sure of it.”

“Wait!”

Buttercup turned slowly around.

“I-I’m not going to pull the whole “best friend” bull, don’t worry, just...I like you, but like not in a creepy way, in like a, oh god, I don’t know!  Our Dads made sure that we wouldn’t be, you know, gross because HIM was all like, “You need to have a sense of class,” and Mojo didn’t even really _want_ us to like girls, and, oh my god, I sound like the whole stereotype, and I’m such an awful person, and _oh my god_ you’re getting married to Mitch, and I’m an ass, trying to get you not to, and Buttercup, I- what?!”

She was clutching the side of the table with one hand, and her side with the other.  “You _idiot_ , it’s Bubs’ and Boomer’s wedding today!  Do you see a ring?” she asked, wiggling her fingers at him.  “God. Mitch and I broke up ages ago. He...we just didn’t fit.  Anyway, I’m not hauling your ass to the wedding; I still have to get dressed.  You should too, you’re the only brother Bubbles still isn’t too sure about.”

“Oh...ok.  Wait! Can I have your number, though?  I mean, it’s only fair.”

Buttercup considered him for a second, then shrugged.  “Why not? I mean, we’re going to have to get along better now, anyway.”


End file.
